


Stars

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Other, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Can I open my eyes yet?»<br/>«Just a little more! We're almost there!» Keeping your eyes shut tightly, you follow Yamaguchi's lead, your hand in his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

«Can I open my eyes yet?»

«Just a little more! We're almost there!» Keeping your eyes shut tightly, you follow Yamaguchi's lead, your hand in his.

«Wait a second, keep your eyes closed!» He slowly stops, before letting your hand go. You hear some rustling, and you're tempted to peek, but you resist the urge and wait.

«Okay, you can look.» You open your eyes. Yamaguchi is smiling nervously, eager to know what you think. Beside him, on the grass, a blanket with a picnic basket on it, along with a little box and a birthday cake. A glance to the sky makes you notice that you can see the sunset, and it makes the surprise even better.

«I thought that maybe we could watch the stars after... Happy birthday.» Saying you're happy isn't enough, and you have no words to describe how much you love this - and him - so you throw your arms around him, kissing him.

Excitedly, you sit on the blanket, followed by Yamaguchi, and pick up the box. You unwrap it and open it, before looking curious at its content. There's a necklace with...

«...half a heart?» Looking closer, there's the letters T and Y on it, and you start to realize. Turning towards him, you see him take out something from under his shirt. It's the necklace with the other half.

«This one has your initials.» He smiles sheepishly, blushing. You smile back, moved, before giving him a peck on his lips. He helps you put on the necklace, before getting to the cake.

 

The night has come, and the stars seem to shine brighter just for you tonight. Lying down next to Yamaguchi, you think this is one of the best birthdays you've ever had.

Sighing contentedly in the quiet of the night, you snuggle close to his side.

«It's beautiful, isn't it?» Your voice is a whisper, almost afraid that talking too loudly could ruin the moment.

«Yeah.» You glance at him, and notice he's not looking at the sky.

«Are you watching the stars?» You look at him curious - he's the one who came up with the idea, after all.

«You're the most beautiful star, and the only one I need.» He is visibly blushing, but he still smiles sweetly. You're left speechless for a couple of seconds, before you decide to hug him tightly.

«I love you, Tadashi!» You can feel his arms holding you just as tightly, and with your head resting against his chest, you can hear his heart beating fast.

«I love you too.»


End file.
